


Fifth harmony little story idea

by Michi25



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, POV Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi25/pseuds/Michi25
Summary: Can someone please write this story, I would but I can't write worth crap lol.The Fifth Harmony girls are mommy Dom's and are all g!p and in a relationship with each other looking for a little to be there little/girlfriend when they find y/n (or you can give the girl a name) a short small girl about 4"8 or so that was abandoned by her parents when they found out she was lesbian a little and she's homeless, the girls or one of them find her sleeping behind a dumpster in an ally way.Please if you write this tag me I would love to read it





	Fifth harmony little story idea

Can someone please write this story, I would but I can't write worth crap lol. 

The Fifth Harmony girls are mommy Dom's and are all g!p and in a relationship with each other looking for a little to be there little/girlfriend when they find y/n (or you can give the girl a name) a short small girl about 4"8 or so that was abandoned by her parents when they found out she was lesbian a little and she's homeless, the girls or one of them find her sleeping behind a dumpster in an ally way.  
Please if you write this tag me I would love to read it


End file.
